The Seeker
Chciałbym opowiedzieć moją historię. Jeśli mi nie uwierzycie, to proszę bardzo, zmienicie zdanie kiedy ona do was przyjdzie. No, ale miałem was nie przekonywać że to prawda. Przejdźmy do historii. To był zwykły dzień. Nic nie zapowiadało późniejszych wydarzeń. Po południu byłem na spacerze w pobliskim lesie. Pod jednym z drzew zobaczyłem dziewczynę. Wyglądała na ok. 14-15 lat. Miała na szyi ślady jak po powieszeniu. Skąd wiem jak to wygląda? Jestem patologiem, w trakcie sekcji widziałem mnóstwo samobójców którzy tak zakończyli swoje życie. Wracając do opowieści. Na jednej z gałęzi drzewa był zawieszony sznur. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała: - Pobawimy się w chowanego. - To nie była prośba, tylko rozkaz.- Dam ci szansę, której mi nie dano. Nagle jej oczy zmieniły wygląd. Stały się czarno czerwone. Miałem kilku kolegów w okolicy, jeden z nich powiesił się, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. W dniu śmierci wysłał mi SMSa z opisem tej dziewczyny, w którym stwierdził że ona go szuka, i pewnie znajdzie w ciągu kilku minut, bo schował się w szafie. Wtedy stwierdziłem że robi sobie żarty, ale po jego śmierci zrozumiałem że tak nie było. Zacząłem uciekać od dziewczyny. Ona tylko się zaśmiała i powoli ruszyła za mną. Kiedy dotarłem do domu zatrzymałem się w salonie. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie się schować. Kiedy wpadłem na pomysł usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi i chichy śmiech. - Ding, dong, I know you can hear me, open up the door, I only wanna play a little. Nagle pojawiła się za oknem. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i zacząłem uciekać. Byłem przekonany że moje kroki słychać w całym domu. Wbiegłem po schodach i skierowałem się do mojego pokoju, w którym była rozkładana sofa. W środku było miejsce na pościel, ale na szczęście wszystko wietrzyło się na dworze. Wszedłem do środka i zamknąłem się. Słyszałem jak ona chodzi po domu nucąc. Po kilku godzinach usłyszałem że wróciła moja dziewczyna. Potem był jej krzyk. Postanowiłem że zadzwonię na policję. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach usłyszałem kroki. Męski krzyk, pełen przerażenia i obrzydzenia. Postanowiłem wyjść. Policjant musiał mnie usłyszeć. Wycelował we mnie broń i powiedział: -Ręce do góry! Dałem się skuć i zaprowadzić do samochodu. Potem była komenda policji i mnóstwo przesłuchań. Powiedzieli że jestem oskarżony o morderstwo z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Nawet pokazali kilka zdjęć zmasakrowanego ciała mojej dziewczyny. Jednak mój szok i brak dowodów przekonał ich że to nie byłem ja. Właściwie, to ustalili tylko że ja chowałem się, a ktoś mordował moją dziewczynę. Oczywiście nie zostawiając śladów. Wypuścili mnie. Wolałbym jednak tam zostać. Bo wiem że ona nie uznała gry z zakończoną. Skąd to wiem? Wróciła. Znowu mnie szuka. Chowam się w tym samym miejscu. Wiem że tym razem nie odpuści. Ona mnie znajdzie. Wróciła do pokoju. Wydaje mi się że idzie w moją stronę..." Hej, tutaj Poszukiwaczka. Piszę te notkę słysząc skrzypienie sznura. Moja kolejna ofiara wisi na żyrandolu. Opublikuję jego zapiski, żeby mieć więcej frajdy ze straszenia was. Nawet opowiem wam moją historię. Bawiłam się w chowanego z przyjaciółmi w lesie. Wiem że to dziwna zabawa jak na 15-latkę. Ale co tam. W którymś momencie poczułam że ktoś zarzuca mi sznur na szyję. Ten facet po prostu mnie powiesił. Po kilku minutach, godzinach, nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, ocknęłam się pod drzewem. Czułam ból w szyi. Przyłożyłam do niej rękę, tam gdzie powinnam czuć puls. Po kilku minutach szukania go przyłożyłam rękę do klatki piersiowej. Również nie czułam pulsu. Zostałam powieszona i nie czuję pulsu. Czyli nie żyję. Ale jeszcze nie dokończyłam zabawy w chowanego. I powinnam zaprosić do gry tamtego pana. Na ziemi znalazłam sznur. Jednak kiedy spojrzałam na drzewo, zobaczyłam swoje ciało. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Jestem tylko jakąś martwą dziewczyną. Wtedy pomyślałam, że jednak mam jakieś ciało. Pomyślałam że fajnie byłoby być duchem z wilczymi uszyma. Przejechałam ręką po głowie i co tam było? Uszy! Moc Autorki Wszechmocnej? (sorry, za dużo fanfików z zepsutą czwartą ścianą" Nie, mogłam zmieniać swój wygląd. Jej! No więc wzięłam ten sznur i ruszyłam na poszukiwanie. Na poszukiwanie nowych osób do zabawy w chowanego. Więc jeśli się spotkamy... Przygotuj się na zabawę. I wiedz, że ja zawsze wygrywam... Wiem że może być kiepskie, ale nie jestem za dobra w pisaniu past. Przynajmniej nie pisałam o fangirlach, czy coś. Żadnych nawiązań do innych past. Przynajmniej tak sądzę. Inspiracją jest piosenka "Hide and seek".